The Twisted Diaries
by shamsham221
Summary: Bonnie Bennett used to live in Green Grove and moved away to Mystic Falls but now has came back to Green Grove. Lacey's her cousin and Jo and Danny were her ex best friends as well. Bonnie doesn't want to be in Green Grove because of Danny, she'd rather be in Mystic Falls... I can't right summary's to save my life!
1. Chapter 1

**So I have a new obsession… twisted! I love Dacey they're a good couple! The next episode looks amazing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TVD OR TWISTED**

**Chapter 1**

She begged her dad not to move her back. She didn't want to go back, she heard _he_ was back, Danny Desai, the murderer. She couldn't believe she used to have a crush on him. Every time she thinks about it, she had goose bumps.

She was doing this for Lacey and no one else, not even Jo. Her dad said Lacey wanted her to come back- Lacey was her cousin. Why did she want her to come back now? Yes she did talk to her from time to time but they weren't as close as they used to be.

Bonnie's dad pulled up at Lacey's house. Bonnie sighed as she stared at it. She really didn't want to go in. She wanted to be back home with Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Jeremy, Matt and even Damon- she hated that dude so much but he had done alot to save her, she should really thank him for that.

"Bonnie, come on. Its not like we're moving to a different town that we've never been to."

"You don't get it. I don't want to be here, I grew up in Mystic Falls with Caroline and Elena, I don't know any one here anymore, everyone here has probably changed."

"Bonnie just get in the house, now, I'm not asking twice."

"Well, maybe you're gonna have to." Bonnie retorted and then looked at her dad who was giving her a very dangerous demanding look. "Fine." Bonnie got out the car, took her suitcase out the boot and then entered Lacey's house. She remember this house, she remembered being eleven and running around this house with Danny chasing after her, those we the good times and then he became a murderer and she left.

"Bonnie!" She heard a familiar voice call her name. She looked to where it came from, it was Lacey. Bonnie smiled, put her bags down and hugged Lacey. "Bonnie, its been ages since we've seen each other. I've missed you." Bonnie pulled back from the hug.

"I've missed you too. So why did you want me to come back now?"

"I know how much you don't want to be here but I really needed someone to keep me sane. He's getting to me, he's even nearly kissed me."

"Is he hot?" Bonnie asked.

"He's extremely hot."

"What about Jo? How is she?"

"We don't talk to each other anymore."

"Why?"

"Danny went to prison and you left... So how is things in Mystic Falls?"

"Oh erm... Complicated."

"Come on Bon, you can tell me."

"I actually can't-"

"Bonnie, don't force me to get it out of you." Lacey was actually serious. Maybe she could tell her after all they are family.

"Help me take my bags to my room." Bonnie demanded. Lacey knew exactly what she meant. Lacey took one of the suitcases, Bonnie took one as well and then followed Lacey to her new room.

When Lacey and Bonnie got into the room, Bonnie sat on the bed and motioned for Lacey to sit by her.

"So tell me."

"Mystic Falls is a messed up place. You probably won't believe me but there's vampires, werewolves, witches and even hybrids-"

"Like off of Underworld?" Lacey asked, Bonnie nodded on reply.

"But they're not blue. You know how I told you about my best friends Elena and Caroline?"

"Yep."

"Their vampires and Elena's brother is a deceased hunter. Elena's boyfriends-"

"She has more than one?"

"I'm not sure which one she's with right now. They're brothers, anyway-"

"Hold up... They're brothers?!"

"I know right. Anyway their vampires, their ex girlfriend, Katherine, who is also a vampire, looks exactly like Elena."

"They could be twins."

"Katherine was born before the 1800's Elena wasn't, she's Elena's doppelganger."

"That's not normal."

"Nothing is in Mystic Falls and the worst part about it, I'm apart of the super naturalness."

"You're a witch?"

"Yep, how did you know?"

"Sixth sense."

"Whenever something goes wrong, they call me, every time."

"Well at least you're in a normal town now."

"Yeah, so you actually believe me?"

"No but I believe the whole girl that has two boyfriends part with the twin."

"I'll prove that I'm a witch." Bonnie said. Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated, this was gonna take lots of energy, oh well.

Lacey watched Bonnie closely. Bonnie hair flowed behind her as everything in the room started to flout, the wind outside got rough and it started to rain. Bonnie opened her eyes slowly to see that everything around her was flouting, she heard the rain and wind. Bonnie smiled at the look on Lacey's face. Bonnie had to stop now, she felt her energy starting to drain. Everything stopped floating and the wind and rain stopped.

"Whoa, that was amazing."

"I know right, I think I need something to eat." Bonnie got up and walked out of the room. Lacey couldn't believe what she had just seen, her cousin was a witch. Lacey was guessing that Bonnie didn't want anyone to know so she should keep it secret.

Lacey got up and followed Bonnie out the room. _I will never forget what I just saw_ Lacey thought to herself.

Nnnnn

Bonnie sat in front of her dad on the table. It was silent. He forced her to come, she'd ignore him, that's how it works. She couldn't believe that she had to come here, she didn't want to see Danny again, she couldn't.

"So...?" Her dad started

"I'm not going to school with a murderer."

"You go to school with Caroline Elena and Stefan they've all killed and you're friends with that Damon dude."

"They had their humanity was off his wasn't and I'm not friends with Damon I just tolerate him."

"Bonnie, Danny was eleven, he probably didn't know what he was doing."

"Once a murderer always a murderer."

"Well same goes for Caroline, Elena, Stefan and Damon." Bonnie couldn't disagree with that. She tried to think of words to say but she couldn't. Instead of replying, Bonnie got up and left her dad alone.

Nnnnn

The next day, Bonnie walked into her new school with Lacey by her side. She smiled at everyone as the stared at her, then she came across Danny, who smiled at her but she didn't smile back, and Jo who just turned away from them. Danny was gorgeous and his hair was really long, it was beautiful.

"Pass me your schedule." Lacey demanded. Bonnie passed Lacey her schedule. "First lesson history, I've got the same class as you, just follow me."

When the bell went Bonnie followed Lacey into her new class. It kinda reminded her of Mystic Falls.

"Hey Bon, sit by me." Lacey dragged her to a seat. Why was she with a bunch of sixteen year olds?... _Errr dad must have accidentally messed up and told them the wrong year. What kind of father would forget their child's age?... He knew what he was doing_ Bonnie thought. Bonnie's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of someone coughing the word 'freak'. Bonnie looked up to see Danny walk through the door. He walked to her and sat in the chair next to her.

"Hey Bonnie." He spoke but she just ignored him. "Ah, I see, the silent treatment, a classic." He said sarcastically. He really thinks that she was going to reply. "Remember when you used to have a crush on me." He said causing her to actually reply.

"Who told you about that?" Bonnie hissed, he gave her a look and then face the front. "Jo did. Well that was ages ago."

"Jo told me that you moved to another town."

"Do you really think that we can just go back to normal again? 'Cause I don't."

"You and Lacey are a lot alike."

"Yeah but I'm more judgemental-"

"Mr. Desai since you think it's okay to talk in this class then answer one of these question. How did the first world war start?" Mr. Brown asked Danny.

"Erm, I'm not sure."

"Mr. Desai, I know you've been in jail for most of your life but they must at least teach you this." Mr. Brown said.

"By someone getting assassinated." Bonnie muttered causing everyone to look at her.

"Pardon."

"Archduke Franz Ferdinandgot assassinated in Sarajevo's causing Austria- Hungary to take action on Serbia, then other countries got involved and then England and Germany." Bonnie said louder.

"Correct. So today, we are learning more information about the first world war."

Nnnnn

Bonnie couldn't wait to get home, she was dying to get home but she had two lesson left, at least it was lunch. Bonnie was sat a table by herself when her phone started to ring. She looked at it to see Caroline was calling her.

"Hey Care."

"Hey, Bon, so Danny, have you seen him yet?"

"Yep."

"How hot is he?"

"Caroline, you have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, but I wanna hook you up with someone, and without even speaking to that someone I could still hook you up." Caroline said.

"Caroline, I don't do murderers."

"But you did-"

"Hey, hey, hey that will never happen again."

"How did that even happen? I mean you two-"

"Caroline we can speak about that later. Anyway, I've gotta go, my cousin Lacey coming."

"No, no, no! I would like to speak to Lacey please."

"Caroline-"

"Now!" Caroline demanded.

"Hey Bon." Lacey sat in front of her.

"Bonnie, put me on loud speaker." Caroline said.

"Kay. Hey Lace, this is my best friend Caroline who wants to be on loud speaker so that she can speak to you." Bonnie put Caroline on loud speaker.

"Hey, Lacey." Caroline said cheerfully.

"Hey Caroline."

"So Lacey what's it like being related to Bonnie?"

"Caroline, what kind of question is that?!" Bonnie asked.

"Sorry, so Lacey, look at Bonnie and tell me, does she look really weak and thin?"

"Caroline-"

"No, she looks somewhat healthy."

"Lacey-"

"Good, I thought she was doing…" Caroline trailed off.

"Caroline she knows."

"She knows what?" Danny sat next to them

"Oh well I'm finished." Lacey got up

"I have to follow Lacey." Bonnie did the same.

"No! If that's Danny you're all staying I wanna speak to Danny." Caroline demanded.

"Caroline I might just hang up on you."

"Then I'll come down to Green Grove and stalk him and send you creepy threats." Caroline threatened. She sounded very serious, know Caroline, she probably would stalk him, creepy threats maybe not.

"Err, whatever." Bonnie sat back down. "Danny, this is my best friend, Caroline."

"Hey."

"OMG, even his voice is hot!" Caroline screamed causing Danny to smile.

"Caroline, let me remind you, you have a boyfriend."

"Sorry, so Danny, how does it feel of being accused for that Regina girl's death?"

"Caroline, how do you know about that? Not even I knew about that-"

"I find it quiet annoying how they think it's me."

"Well maybe it was you." Bonnie muttered.

"Bonnie! I know how you feel, that's happened to me before, not with the murder thing but I've been accused of doing something I didn't do. Frankly the only one that hasn't been accused in our little friendship group is Bonnie."

"I have… by family. Anyway you believe him?"

"Bonnie cut him some slack, he was eleven."

"How are you getting this info?"

"The news." Caroline said cheerfully.

"Sorry Caroline but you've gotta go."

"So you forgive Damon but not him?"

"I never forgave Damon hence the reason why I hate him."

"I still can't believe-" Bonnie quickly hung up.

"So who's Damon?" Danny asked.

"Sorry Danny but this, this is not gonna work. Don't try to start a conversation with me because I won't listen and don't try to make me your friend because… we're not friends, that was the past… so stop trying."

**So I ended it on that. I hope you liked it. Read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SPEEDIE22 and Disgirlsonfira39 thanks for the comments. Disgirlsonfira39 I like your comment.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE ALL KNOW THAT I DON'T OWN BOTH TV SHOWS**

**Chapter 2**

Bonnie was on her phone listening to Caroline tell her about how Damon needed her to do a spell and how he _really misses_ her. Bonnie rolled her eyes at Caroline over exaggeration, Damon would never miss her, he _hates_ her.

"You know every time you leave he really misses you. I know that he doesn't seem like it because he's dick and all but he really really misses you."

"Caroline, I would like to see what you see."

"Its not just me, its Stefan and I think Silas, that's why he told Damon to stay away from you, because you two have a strong connection... Oh and speaking of you two. Lets talk about the island okay."

"Caroline, it was a long time ago and I really don't remember."

"I knew something more happened, you know how I knew? Do you remember that time I asked Damon about the island, you were there right?"

"Yeah, yeah I was there."

"And he went 'we only hugged'?" Caroline said in a deep voice.

"Yeah."

"The look on his face stated that there was more."

"Caroline, I remember that day, he didn't look like that."

"But-"

"Caroline, you didn't tell Elena, right?"

"No, no why would I? She's too engrossed with Damon's dick." That day Caroline asked had about it, Bonnie didn't believe Damon either, so she went back to ask him about it again. Then she told Caroline who had kept it a secret.

_FLASHBACK _

_Caroline and Bonnie walked onto the boarding house, Bonnie didn't want to go but Caroline dragged her along. First of all she wanted to mourn over Jeremy's death and second of all she didn't want to get into an argument with Damon. She has really gotta stop letting Caroline drag her into things._

"_Caroline, why are we here?"_

"_Because, I need to ask Damon something." Caroline said searching for Damon._

"_Caroline, don't ask him about the island."_

"_I have to... for your sake." Caroline stopped searching and looked at Bonnie for a few seconds, then turned back to looking for Damon._

"_No, you don't. Look Caroline, whatever happened on that island stays between me and Damon, okay."_

"_So you remember?"_

"_No, Caroline, what I'm trying to say is that he doesn't want to be bothered by you-" Caroline cut her off_

"_Damon!" Caroline screamed. Bonnie knew someone was standing behind her, they were to close to her, it was Damon. He always did this, it got to the point that it wasn't scary any more. _

"_Damon." Bonnie turned around to face him and crossed her arms. "Stefan told me that you got me off the island, thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

"_Oh yeah, the island. What happened on it? You seemed extremely worried about Bonnie after the island. Tell me everything."_

"_I found her and took her home." Damon lied._

"_Nope, truth."_

"_Fine we hugged."_

"_What else?"_

"_We only hugged."_

"_Fine, _you only hugged_ but I know something more happened. Anyways, I've gotta go, this was a waste of my time."_

"_How was that a waste of you're time? That was barely a second." Bonnie said as Caroline walked away. Bonnie to follow her lead and then stopped when she was outside._

"_Hey Caroline, I think I left my bag." Bonnie called._

"_Okay, hurry up though or else I'm leaving you here with him." Caroline called as Bonnie went back inside. Sometimes she loved how unobservant Caroline was, Bonnie didn't even come with her bag._

"_I thought you were leaving with Barbie." Damon said with a cup of whiskey in his hands._

"_Tell me the truth." Bonnie demanded causing Damon to look at her in confusion. "I don't remember, the least you could do is tell me the truth. I'm not gonna tell Caroline."_

"_I'm not saying anything-"_

"_I'll tell Elena the real reason why you love her."_

"_Fine, I hugged you-"_

"_I know that."_

"_And I told you how much I care for you."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_A couple of word that I'm not repeating then you kissed me and I said lets leave."_

"_How could I kiss you?" _

"_Okay, maybe I kissed you. We had a full on make session, it was hot."_

"_I think I'm gonna be sick-"_

"_Bonnie, come on!" Caroline walked in and dragged Bonnie into her car._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Elena is gonna hate me when she finds out." Bonnie muttered.

"Who said anything about _she'll hate you_ and _when she finds out_?" Bonnie could imagine Caroline using air quotes right now.

"What?"

"Elena will never find out because Damon won't tell her and Katherine and Rebekah aren't here to spill therefore she'll never find out and she'll never hate you. She'd never believe it anyway, she loves Damon too much. If I were her, I would have chose Stefan, he's a great person and he's h- Stefan!" Bonnie heard Caroline exclaim over the phone, then she heard ruffles and footsteps. "Bonnie, Stefan's here!"

"Hey Bon." Stefan said. There was something about his voice that sent familiar chills down her spine, like... _Who was it now erm... Their name began with a S... ... Silas _Bonnie thought to herself.

"Hey Silas- I mean Stefan." How did Caroline not notice this?

"Bonnie, why did you say Silas?" Caroline asked ever so innocently.

"Care, let me speak to Stef... Alone no listening on the conversation." Bonnie demanded.

"Fine." Caroline sighed.

"Has she gone?"

"Yep."

"Silas, I know its you. How are you still alive?"

"Well you died and I came back, then I killed your beloved Stefan and ran free."

"Stefan's dead?" Bonnie said. _Wait what?_ Bonnie thought. She felt anger course through her veins.

"Yep and the best thing about it is that no one know because I'm here."

"Why don't you just use your own form?"

"Because this is my form, Stefan's my doppelganger." Bonnie looked around to see that everything around her was floating. She need to control herself.

"Leave Caroline alone."

"You know what I might just do that... Then I can bother you and make you paranoid just like I did her."

"I don't get that paranoid-"

"How did you come back? I would like to know."

"Caroline found a strong witch- naming no names."

"I wonder what Elena and Caroline would be like when they find out Stefan's dead."

"Well that would lead to them knowing you're here and then it would lead to Elena finding out that I died-" Suddenly the door opened causing Bonnie to hang up.

"Bonnie- I told you no magic!" Her dad walked in. Bonnie had forgot that things were floating.

"Dad, there's a thing called knocking!" Bonnie said as everything dropped. "Sorry dad, I didn't mean for things to start floating… … So dad why are you in my room for?"

"I was just gonna say that Danny and Lacey are going out if you want to join them."

"No, I wouldn't-" She was then cut off but Lacey.

"Who said you had a choice?" Lacey grabbed Bonnie, dragged her downstairs, out the door and to the car.

"Lacey! Stop!" Bonnie yanked her arm away from Lacey causing Lacey to stop dragging her.

"I know you don't want to go because of Danny but suck it up Bonnie. I need someone with me." Lacey said.

"Fine but I don't have to speak to him, right?"

"No, you don't."

"Good."

"He didn't do it Bon." Lacey said after a while

"Do you have the evidence to prove that?" Bonnie asked. She waited for an answer.

"Not all of it, yet. That's why we're going on a _trip_." Lacey said before getting in the car. Bonnie stood for there while thinking over things. "Bon." Lacey snapped Bonnie out of her thoughts. "Get in."

"I'm sitting in the back." Bonnie said as she got into the car.

Nnnnn

A few minutes later, they arrived at Danny's house. Hopefully he changed his mind and they would go some other day when Bonnie wasn't here. She really wished Caroline was here right know, she'd keep her entertained and happy but this was boring.

"OMG, this is so boring." Lacey read her mind.

"I know right, when is he gonna get here? I think we should just go home and forget about it."

"No, we have to see who's in this room."

"Lacey was are you so persistent on clearing his name?"

"Because I don't want him to go to juvy again."

"That's not the reason, I think its because you want another make out buddy... you love him."

"Bonnie, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look Lacey, I would if he did it or not."

"He didn't do it, right?"

"No."

"Then why are you a bitch to him."

"Because, I know stuff you don't." Bonnie said.

"Like what?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"Bonnie tell me-"

"Tell you what?" Danny got in the car.

"Nothing!" Bonnie said before Lacey could talk.

"Can we wait here a bit longer?"

"You two can but I'm going." Bonnie got out of the car and started to walk off. She heard the other cars door shut and she felt someone grab her arm and spin her around.

"Don't go." He stared into her eyes with such intensity and… was that passion? What was the passion for? Anyway, She's seen this look before, Damon used it on Elena -sometimes he used it on her- to make her agree to everything and sometimes Stefan used it on Elena to show how much he cared.

"Don't look at me like that." Bonnie muttered.

"Well, don't go then."

"I don't have time for this." Bonnie turned to walk away but he spun her back around. He put a hand on her cheek causing her to roll her eyes. "Your...what do you call it- charm -as people may say- doesn't work on me." She glared at him.

"Sorry I'm late..." Jo's voice trailed off when she saw Danny and Bonnie.

"Let go of me."

"No."

Bonnie's free hand grabbed Danny's. Danny felt like his arm was burning badly so he yanked it away from Bonnie and held the burn.

"Ow! What was that for?" Danny asked her.

"You wouldn't let go of me." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, hurry up." Lacey moaned.

"Fine, fine I'll go." Bonnie got back in the car. _That sucks I have to sit next to Jo_ Bonnie thought bitterly.

"Hey Bonnie." Jo smiled at Bonnie.

"Hey." Bonnie gave her a quick tight smile and then looked out the only thing that seemed interesting to her, the window


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Thank you everyone for commenting and alerting.**

The Twisted Diaries- Chapter 3

Bonnie sat in the car texting Caroline about how bored she was, but Caroline kept asking questions about Danny so Bonnie kept asking questions about Klaus, which Caroline would ignore. Bonnie looked over to Jo who was talking about Regina. Bonnie remembered the first time she met Regina, it was when she was visiting Lacey one time, she only got to stay for a month. Regina reminded her of Caroline. It always used to be Lacey, Bonnie and Regina and then that other girl came along, Bonnie forgot her name, she didn't really like her anyway.

"Maybe she was blackmailing someone." Jo suggested

"Regina would never do that." Bonnie and Lacey said at the same time, causing Lacey to look at her through the review mirror.

"Well it was just a thought." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Bonnie, aren't you the oldest? Should _you_ be driving this car?" Danny asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, I should but I'd rather commit suicide than sit next to a murder." Bonnie said coldly.

"What is your problem? He didn't mean to do it." Jo glared at Bonnie.

"Jo, just stop talking, you think you know everything but you don't. You're an annoying Miss Know-It-All." Bonnie spat out.

"Music anyone?" Danny changed the subject. He put on the radio and then left it on one song. "Oh! Remember this song, we loved this song. What was it... like third grade?"

"4th." All the girls said. There was an awkward silence until Danny started to sing.

"Hit the bass." Danny said to Lacey who also joined in. Bonnie looked over to Jo who was laughing.

"Oh remember the first time we heard this, when was it?" Danny tried to remember.

"Erm, we had just gotten back from sledging." Jo replied

"Oh yeah... That was a great day."

"Yeah." Lacey sighed and Bonnie nodded.

"That was the time you guys forced me to sit in the front of the sled. I remember 'cause I got cream every time we crashed. Gosh, I basically had like hypothermia when we got back." Jo smiled.

"Hypothermia, right?" Bonnie and Lacey scoffed at the same time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jo glared at both of them.

"Nothing, you're just always the victim." Bonnie said.

"Excuse me?" Jo asked.

"Do you remember the hot chocolate that was pwoof, some good hot chocolate-" Danny was cut off by Lacey.

"And you chose to sit at the front of the sled, Jo." Lacey said.

"Actually, no I didn't but thanks for playing." Jo said sarcastically.

"Yes you did!" Bonnie and Lacey said at the same time again. They should really stop doing this.

"Okay, alright, let's do this one more time." Danny said as he turned up the music and started to sing again but then stopped.

Katherine was sitting in the boardinghouse living room, she was bored and tired, maybe she should just get drunk or maybe dance a bit. Being a human was horrible. She had nothing to do.

"Katherine." Damon walked in causing Katherine to jump. "You know where Judgy is, right?"

"Yep, why?"

"I need her to do a spell."

"I'll only tell would if you're going on a road trip and you can take me along."

"I'll find out from Barbie."

"How many times have you asked her now? You know Caroline and her little thoughts. _Oh Damon misses Bonnie, I think he loves her, let's call Bonnie and tell her. Bonnie, OMG, Damon like kept asking like where you were Bon, like he seems like really worried, it's sooo cute! Damon loves you, Bon, Damon Salvatore loves Bonnie Bennett_-" Katherine mocked Caroline

"-Fine you can come, just don't be a bitch."

"That's so hard for me to do."

"Fine then don't come."

"I'll try my hardest. She's in Green Grove, California." Katherine said.

"We'll go tomorrow when its light."

"No! I'm bored now, so we go today!"

"No, I don't wanna go now."

"Damon, please, I have nothing to do right now and I don't know what to do, please, please go now. I promise I will never bother you again." Katherine begged.

"You must be really bored."

"Yep."

"We're going tomorrow, when it's light. End of story."

"You're only saying that because you wanna see me suffer, but we all know, Damon, I always get what I want." Katherine stood up and whispered in his ear.

"Not as a human." He pushed her back down on to the sofa.

"Are you sure, Damon?"

"Yes."

"Damon, it's night, you can feed without getting caught, when it's light you're most likely to get caught and most likely get killed."

"You have a point." Damon said thinking it over. "Fine let's go then."

"Finally!" Katherine cheered as she _skipped_ out of the room. Being a human has really changed her.

Bonnie felt herself starting to drift off. She felt extremely tired. As she stared to drift off Jo spoke.

"I just got a text from my dad in under an hour, I'm so dead when I get home." Jo looked at her phone to see that she got a text from her dad causing her to roll her eyes.

"I don't care." Bonnie grumbled.

"Ah look, there's Connecticut, I have officially violated my probation." Danny said like people actually cared.

"I don't care about that either." Bonnie said before Lacey's phone rang.

"Oh it's Serena, want me to answer it?" Danny asked Lacey, who turned to him for a brief second and then turned back to the road.

"I think I should answer it. I miss that adorable little Serena." Jo smiled.

"Me too, finally I agree with your sarcasm." Bonnie finally agreed with Jo and then turned to Danny who still had the ringing phone. "Danny, don't answer."

"Bonnie, don't start and Jo, I get it you hate Serena?"

"Who doesn't?" Bonnie muttered.

"I just said she was adorable." Jo said.

"Just shut up, okay Jo." Lacey snapped.

"Did you just tell me to _shut up_-" Jo asked sassily.

"Sh, sh, sh, guys do you hear that?" Danny said

"Hear what?" Lacey asked.

"Something's coming from the back of the car, Lacey pull over." Danny demanded. "Lacey I said pull over!" Danny said again causing Lacey to pull over. "I'm gonna go and check this out okay, I'll be right back." Danny got out the car. "I need some light… Hey Jo, can I borrow your phone?" Danny asked causing Jo to get out the car with her phone in her hand.

"What is it? I heard nothing." Lacey got out the car.

"I didn't hear anything either." Bonnie agreed.

"Does your tail pipe always look like this?" Danny asked Lacey.

"It's looks normal to me."

"Nah, look at this. There's stuff there, come on look, you two Bonnie." Danny said as he got back into the car.

"Fine." Bonnie got out of the car and stood behind Lacey.

"I don't see-"

"There's a lot of rust in there." Jo said as she looked over to Lacey and Bonnie.

"That's because it's an old car." Lacey spat back at Jo before hearing the doors lock. "Danny!"

"What the hell!" Jo yelled

"Danny, unlock the door." Lacey demanded. All three girls to walk over to Danny, who was sitting in the locked car.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you guys wanna go in? Make up first." Danny demanded as he rolled the window down.

"Danny you're being a dick!" Bonnie spat as her eyes shone with annoyance.

"Danny, seriously, I'm freezing." Lacey complained as she rubbed her arms.

"Oh really, I thought it was colder when you were in the car." Danny looked at them with serious eyes.

"Oh right, because of the fighting?" Jo rolled her eyes.

"I don't get it-" Danny was cut off by Lacey trying to unlock the door. "Hey n-n-n-n-no –we're all on the same page here and you guys- may I include Bonnie- are biting each other's heads off. Jo, what's your problem?" Danny asked Jo. Jo opened her mouth to say something and then looked at Lacey.

"I don't have a problem." Jo said.

"Bonnie, what's yours?"

"I just don't wanna be here." Bonnie sighed.

"Lacey, you know the night of our sleep over?" Danny asked Lacey who nodded. "You said middle school was rough and you did what you had to do to survive…you remember that?"

"We just stop being friend, okay." Lacey looked at Jo.

"Is that true, Jo?" Danny asked Jo who was looking back at Lacey.

"Yeah, it's the truth." Jo nodded her head.

"Danny, let us in now." Lacey demanded.

"Not until you lot make nice, you too Bonnie." Danny told them.

"Jo, I'm sorry." Lacey apologized.

"I'm sorry too." Jo replied. Lacey and Jo looked over to Bonnie who hadn't apologized yet.

"Fine, I'm sorry Jo." Bonnie sighed after a while. They all looked over to Danny who finally unlocked the door.

"You can get in now." Danny said.

"Finally!" Bonnie moaned as she got back into the car.


End file.
